<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parachute by VioletSeaWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818054">Parachute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch'>VioletSeaWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Injury, M/M, sky diving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor gets a boyfriend</p><p>inspired by "im free" by kenny loggins and https://www.instagram.com/p/CEOHNKoDGpb/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parachute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A plane flying over Los Santos with two robbers explodes. After pulling a stunt that would be on the news front page for the next 48 hours, one of the robbers was near naked, as he couldn’t change in time to escape. Of course, this happened to be Trevor. Michael shot the one sniper rifle they had. Then, one plane pulled out missiles, and michael’s warning gave Trevor enough time to eject them both and left him with no time to grab a parachute.</p><p>Trevor hears a crack as his vision blurs. Something hit his head.</p><p>“Trevor!”</p><p>Trevor’s eyes squint and then open slightly. He’s falling, wind whipping around him. The dark night sky was lit up momentarily by their plane exploding in the distance. Time moved slowly, ears rang, the works.</p><p>‘This is how I die. Cool.’ Trevor sighed. For once, the angry, fearful flame in him cooled and sizzled out. Nearing the earth, he only had one regret. Michael.</p><p>The other man looked at him in desperation. His aged face twisted in fear. He reached out.</p><p>“I have a parachute you dick! Get over here!”</p><p>Trevor reaches out slightly, but then drops his arm. “No.”</p><p>“What?” Michael asks.</p><p>“You heard me!” Trevor hugs himself. “No.”</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?! This isn't the time for a self pity party!” </p><p>Michael grabs Trevor's hands and smirks. “Yeah! There we go.” Gritting his teeth, he pulls Trevor close. Once Trevor was close, he held on. His resolve had snapped and he gave into the part that missed Mikey like hell. He kisses him deeply, plummeting to the ground. Michael gives him this tired yet loving look. Trevor felt his pained heart melt. Michael releases the cord for the parachute.</p><p>Michael holds onto the handles while Trevor has his arms wrapped around his new lover’s neck. The city lights shine below, with the city noises in the distance. Car horns, the shuffling of thousands of feet, people talking, going about their lives. In his own way, this was heaven. The safest the two bankrobbers would ever be was right now. No worrying about ‘favors’ that they had to do for the FIB, hits by gangs, none of it mattered right now. The LSPD was long gone, and it was just Michael and Trevor floating safely to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>